The Path to Acceptance
by Lightningfire225
Summary: What if, on that spine chilling night that Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, Harry wasn’t there? The Potters had him sent off to an orphange. Then all of a sudden he finds out he's a wizard and he's got to accept it right? Wrong. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Intro to the story, what if, on that spine chilling night that Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, Harry wasn't there? They Potters took extra precaution beside the ones Dumbledore set up for them. They had sent Harry off to the greatest orphanage in Britain, thinking they would take him back when all of it is over. But they never came back, and Harry grow up in the orphanage. And all of a sudden he finds out he's a wizard? Well he'll just have to accept that right? Wrong.

Look this story may not be amazing but maybe I won't even finish it I'm not sure where I 'm really going with the plot and everything. This chapter is just the introduction anyways. I just got this idea and I decided to see where it would go. Just a couple things I would like to say though. 1. In my author's note I always say what's on my mind so sometimes it may sound like I'm ranting. Sorry about that. 2. I love Harry Potter so sometimes I might accidently trash Harry, but I really don't mean it, I just try to write about the characters the way I view them. And 3. I don't have a beta so please tell me if you think I need one. Thank for sitting through this LONG author's note and I hope you enjoy my story! Please read and review!

Introducing…

Voldemort walked up the dark path to the small house where he knew in less than an hour would be reduced to rubble. "Lumos" he whispered. He walked purposely into the garden, stepping on the prized flowers then he took a deep breath. He noticed that his wand hand was shaking. He cursed under his breath, he was such an idiot. He still got nervous before murdering. But these were muggles, they won't put up as much of a fight as the "potters." But for reason he couldn't find the boy, he was hoping he would be here. With a burst of light he opened the door to find a shocked woman spoon feeding a baby while her husband was watching T.V in the other room. "

"What do ya want?" Vernon Dursley screamed "I warning you step any closer and we're going to have a problem pal." he grabbed a bat from a nearby stand and pointed it at Voldemort threateningly.

"Step away from me foolish man!" Voldemort said "Where is the boy?"

"We don't have him!" Petunia shrieked

"We don't even talk to his family!" Vernon said trembling

"I grow tired of this," Voldemort said rubbing his forehead. He waved his wand and a jet of green light shone from all the windows of the small house.

Eleven Years Later: Britain's Children Orphange

Harry Potter woke up to a ringing alarm clock slammed the off button and raced down the stairs. "Did anything come for me?" he shouted as he thundered down the steps two at a time. Halfway down he stuck his head in a small room on the left side of the steps and shouted "It's my birthday, I'm eleven! And I'm SO much older than you!" A small red haired girl came out her face covered in black and purple paint.

"Good for you!" she said and went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Have you been playing with the paint again Andi?" he said wiping some paint off her face.

"My next masterpiece" she said looking smug. "Lemme go get cleaned up and I'll meet you downstairs for the big birthday prank ok?

"Hurry up," he said and jumped down the rest of the steps.

"Good morning," the kid's caretaker for the orphanage Mrs. Bird said her back turned to the stove. "Hands washed, shirt tucked in and hair combed before any breakfast for the lot of you. Nasty, ungrateful punks." she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Harry," a short spiky haired 9 year old boy named Alex said as he walked into the orphanage's kitchen. "Yes ma'am" he said as the caretaker opened her mouth to yell at him "I'll clean up and make myself look decent before we eat. See you later Harry." he winked and left the room.

"So Mrs. Bird," Harry said "How's your family?" he thought fast he needed to get her to move a couple steps to the right so the prank would work. As he listened to her rant about her husband he moved her slowly to the right spot. Then he backed out of the kitchen. Looking up the winding staircase he gave the kid waiting at the top of the stairs a fleeting thumbs up. "Lights, Camera, Action." he whispered as a hole opened up on the ceiling and a huge glob of glue drenched their evil caretaker.

He turned and ran as Mrs. Bird screamed "POTTER!!!"

He smiled as he ran, "Happy Birthday to me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all, I now have got a beta. I hope you like my chapter but I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with the plot yet. Please read and review! Thanks for everyone who story alerted!

**Learn To Face The Facts**

"Harry!" Mrs. Bird's voice could be heard all the way from the top floor. "There's someone here to see you about some school!"

Harry was up in his room with Andi planning their next prank. He groaned and rolled his eyes at the sound of Mrs. Bird's calls. Their conspiring would have to wait for now.

"Alright, I'm coming." Harry shouted downstairs. "I'll be back in a second," he said to Andi from over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. When he entered the kitchen, he saw an old man with a white beard and glasses, staring at him pensively.

"Hello Harry, my name is Professor Dumbledore," the man said, standing up to greet him. "Let us talk." He gestured for Harry to follow him into one of the smaller rooms, where they both sat down at a small table.

"The thing is Harry," he began after they were seated, "You're not the same as your friends. You're different."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Besides being the notorious prankster that he was, he considered himself to be just as normal as the rest of the kids in the orphanage.

"Haven't you ever had anything happen to you when you were sad or being picked on?" Dumbledore asked, leaning closer to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, attempting to remember the last time he had been angry.

"Well, to tell the truth. I've never really been upset, and when I have my friends have cheered me up." Harry confessed. "But sometimes when I get really angry at Mrs. Bird, something bad happens to her. Her hair gets all tangled up and everything she eats tastes like coal."

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly "This may sound odd to you, but… you're a wizard. And I am the professor of a school that teaches young witches and wizards magic. It's called Hogwarts. Hogwarts helps magical children learn and control their magical abilities. It has qualified teachers and amazing resources that help kids like you become professionals at magic. Harry, you have the opportunity to go to the greatest wizarding school in Britain. You've had your name on the registration list since you were born. In ten days, a member of the Hogwarts staff will personally come to pick you up and take you shopping for school supplies."

"Well, wait a moment!" Harry exclaimed, attempting to soak in the Professor's words. Wizards? Magic? Boarding school? It seemed to explain the strange occurrences with Mrs. Bird, but felt much too fantastic to be real. He began to feel a little lightheaded. "What if… what if I don't _want_ to go to your school?" Harry asked.

"But Harry, it is essential that you learn to control your magic!" Dumbledore said firmly. "There is no time to delay. After you turn eleven, your magic will begin to develop. There's no telling what could happen if your magic matured without learning proper technique."

"But I don't want to leave!" Harry stood from the chair, his voice rising with each word he blurted. "You burst in here unexpectedly, tell me I'm a wizard, tell me to pack my bags and whisk me away to some magical school that I've only just heard of! You can't just tell me what to do! I barely even know you!"

"Harry," Dumbledore slowly said, trying to calm the now hysterical Harry down. "You can choose not to go to this school. But if you do not I must tell you something. It is essential that you strengthen these magical powers of yours, for your own wellbeing. Despite what you have been told, your parents are dead because they were murdered by a wizard named Voldemort."

The name suddenly sent shivers up Harry's spine, even though he had never heard it before.

"He used to be the most powerful wizard in Britain," Dumbledore continued. "The night he killed your parents, he killed your aunt and uncle as well."

Harry found himself shaking in his seat as Dumbledore was talking. He had dreamed many times about finding his parents and being reunited with them. Now that he knew the circumstances of their death, and knowing that his only surviving relatives were dead as well, he felt more alone in the world than he ever had before.

"Voldemort is still out there." Dumbledore finished firmly. "And if you do not train hard, one day he will hunt you down and kill you."

"Kill me?" Harry stammered.

"Yes. And he will leave no evidence behind. In ten days when someone from the Hogwarts staff comes, give him your answer. Think about what I said Harry. This choice will change your life forever." Dumbledore stood and exited the room without another word.

Harry thought a lot about what Dumbledore said during the next few days. He would have liked to say that he decided a couple minutes after Dumbledore left, and that when the person from Hogwarts would arrive, he'd shout a resolute "NO!" and slam the door in their face. But the truth was that he had thought a _lot_ about it. There were a couple times during the week when he actually _wanted_ to go: to avenge his parents death, to learn about magic, to satiate his curiosity, a multitude of reasons. But despite all of his thinking, he was still completely undecided.

Ten days later, when the representative from Hogwarts finally arrived at the orphanage, Harry told him that he would buy the school supplies first and make his final decision later on.

"That's perfectly fine," the Hogwarts teacher said. "Well, let us go purchase your supplies. By the way, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you may call me Professor Riddle." he said in a cold, high voice.

"Um, hello, Professor Riddle," Harry said nervously. He didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something about the professor that made him very uncomfortable. Harry left the orphanage and followed Riddle down the streets, wondering what exactly students of wizard school had to buy for their classes. He'd probably have to purchase a wand, no doubt, and maybe some spell books. Although, he pondered, maybe wizards _didn't_ use those sorts of things. He would just have to find out when they arrived at the shops.

"This way," Riddle said, jarring Harry from his thoughts, and led him into a dark alley. Before Harry could even begin to wonder where they were going, Riddle suddenly turned around and drew out a thin, narrow piece of wood from under his cloak.

"I _would_ say that I regret doing this, Harry," he said. "But I have been waiting to finish you off for a _very_, very long time. Avada Kedavra

A jet of green light began to fly out from the wand at Harry, but all of a sudden he felt himself being knocked out of its path. He fell onto the ground, groaning as he felt a sharp pain in his leg, and looked down by his feet. His stomach suddenly churned at the sight of Andi, laying there motionless. She must have been following them the whole time. He felt so stupid, why hadn't he done something when he had the chance? Andi had taken the fall for him, and now she was dead.

"Foolish Muggle girl," Riddle laughed. He turned to Harry and glared, the wand raised menacingly in his hand. "You just don't get it, do you Harry? I am Lord Voldemort, your parent's murderer. And in just a few moments, I'll be _yours_."

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, struggling as he stood up despite the searing pain in his leg.

"If it wasn't necessary, I _wouldn't_ kill you," Riddle said coolly, smirking. "But keeping you alive is going to put a big dent in my plans. A mere boy like you wouldn't understand. I have to be somewhere, let's just get this over with."

Another flash of green light, and Harry fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to post this. But I sent it to my beta and she didn't answer. She still hasn't so excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter while I look for another beta. I don't really have much to say but thank you so much for reading and please read and review!!!! Sorry about the title, I really wanted to post so I kind of rushed it.

Fresh Start but a Bad Beginning

Harry woke up in a small room with four white walls. He was lying on a white bed that blended in with the drab appearance of the room "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"Oh Harry, are you ok?" a girl wearing a green velvet dress asked

"Yea I'm fine." Harry mumbled. "Who – who are you?

"I'm Annabelle, Annabelle Malfoy."

"Um hi" Harry stammered. Now that his head at stopped pounding he got a better look at the girl standing over him. She was seriously pretty with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He suddenly felt really embarrassed by the fact that he had passed out and ended up in some type of hospital bed.

"Hi!" she said brightly. "It's such an honor to meet the wizard who finally beat Lord Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" Harry said stuttering.

"You didn't tell him yet?" she asked turning around and glaring at a blonde haired boy who was leaning casually on a white counter.

"How was I supposed to?" he retorted. "He just woke up!"

"Um excuse me?" Harry asked tentatively "But what are you supposed to tell me?"

"Oh nothing," the boy said lightly. "Just the fact that the most powerful wizard of our time tried to kill you but somehow you managed to defeat him and send him into hiding."

"You call that nothing?" Harry asked surprised.

"He's just kidding," Annabelle said. "That's Draco by the way, my brother and my best friend."

"Best friend?" Harry said "Oh my god." he screamed "What happened to Andi?"

Annabelle and her brother looked at each other. "I'm really sorry Harry." she mumbled. "But once you get hit by a killing curse…" she trailed off.

"no," Harry said shaking his head. "NO!" He couldn't believe it. His best friend in the world had died leaving him alone. He just wouldn't accept it. What would happen now? Was he expected to the to some stupid school and keep his head down and learn magic? Harry jumped out of bed and ran out of the room in bare feet and he sprinted down a long white corridor. It had just occurred to him he was in a hospital. Jumping over medical equipment and stretchers he made it to the entrance and ran outside. With tears streaming down his face he bounded down the street and kept running until he found himself in a park in the middle of nowhere.

Stumbling he found a park bench and sat down. Why was this happening to him? A couple days ago he was happy, content child with a best friend and something like a family. Now he had nothing. "Sad isn't it?" a voice from behind him asked "One moment you're on top of the world and then you've lost everything you own.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he turned around and found a tall man with blonde hair and a strange resemblance to Annabelle.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. I believe you met my kids in the hospital room? Annabelle and Draco."

"Yea I did. What did you mean by losing everything?" Harry asked

"Well as you must have heard the man I've been serving has just fallen and gone into hiding. Now the entire wizarding world is after the rest of his followers to throw them into Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry repeated. The word sent shivers down his spine.

"Wizarding prison," Lucius said. "It's where they send all the wizards that went bad."

"Oh," Harry said "So what happened to the guy you were serving?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Well if you'd like Harry, I could show you." Then before Harry could say anything he grabbed his arm and spun on the spot. The last thing Harry could see before they apparated was Dumbledore running around the corner…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: HI!!!! Sorry I'm just really excited!!! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, story alerted and favourited (is that a word?) my story!!! I posted this this afternoon but I forgot to add an Author's note so I reposted it. I got a new beta and they made my story AWESOME!!! I love the wording in this story!!! So props to OjosDeGato!!! Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Kidnapped!

**************

"Well, if you'd like Harry, I could show you."

Before Harry could say anything, Malfoy grabbed his arm and the world began to spin. As they apparated, the last thing Harry saw was Dumbledore running around the corner, arriving just too late to save him.

****************

It was a cold, dark evening at the Burrow. A dense fog surrounded the rickety house and the land around it.

One single jet of light shattered the calm, though it was soundless, and it came to land right on the porch of the shabby home.

Inside, Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing dinner for the family. The children were out of sorts from the weather, and as a result, had been getting into trouble. Mrs. Weasley barely looked up as she stirred the soup.

"Ron! Don't poke Ginny with that stick! Fred and George, you put down that wand! Percy, be a dear, and set the table please, thank you. Fred and George! What did I say about that wand?!"

A final flick of her own wand, and the soup was taken off the stove and neatly served into plates around the table. A few muttered charms to keep it warm were the finishing touch. Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pretty set of her supper, and as she shouted for her family to come eat, there was a knock on the door.

"Fred, who is that?"

"I don't know Mum."

Mrs. Weasley quietly moved to the door, and tried to peek out of the window to get a glimpse of who the visitor was. It wasn't safe to let strangers into one's home; there was a rumour that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had disappeared, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't believe that without proof.

She gave a whispered "Protego," towards her children, just in case the worst happened. She cracked the door open just a hair to peek, and when she saw the long white bearded man examining the swearing gnomes, she was instantly relieved.

"Dumbledore!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I'm so sorry to barge in like this Molly, but I simply must speak with you and Arthur. May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Of course Albus, can I get you tea or anything?" Mrs. Weasley quickly whispered the reverse to her shielding charm and then bustled into the kitchen to boil the water.

"Tea would be lovely Molly, thank you. Ah, hello children! How are you this evening?"

Mrs. Weasley prepared the tea quickly, smiling as her children excitedly told Dumbledore about their day, and once she was finished, she shooed them off to play in their rooms. She escorted Dumbledore into the living room and they sat themselves on the old, lumpy couch.

"I'm very sorry, but I have no idea where Arthur is. He really should've been home by now."

"It's perfectly fine Molly. I can wait."

"What is it you needed to speak to us about?" Mrs. Weasley could only imagine what would have caused the old Headmaster to appear unannounced on her doorstep.

"Well, have you heard the rumours? That You-Know-Who has been destroyed?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone's been talking about it. Is it true? That the little Potter boy killed him?"

"Well, Voldemort is gone, but I do not believe he is dead. I do believe he will not be seen for awhile thanks to Harry, so we are all safe for now. I informed the boy about Hogwarts, but unfortunately I was unable to get to the hospital in time to explain fully to him what was going on."

"That's a relief." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Indeed, but there is also bad news. The boy is missing; Lucius Malfoy apparated away with him before I could save him - "

A window suddenly broke open, causing Mrs. Weasley to jump in surprise, and a silver blur shot through the room. It froze before Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore, and formed into an anonymous face before it spoke in Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"We have the boy," it said. "If you ever want to see him again, bring the Order of the Phoenix to Stonehenge at midnight tomorrow."

The silvery orb disappeared.

"Oh my." Mrs. Weasley stared for a moment, before recovering herself and mending the window.

"I'm afraid the situation is more severe than I expected." Dumbledore admitted.

The door to the Burrow opened. With all the commotion, no one had noticed that Mr. Weasley's hand on the clock had moved from 'Work' to 'Home'.

"What's wrong?!" Mr. Weasley yelled, running to the living room and hugging his wife. "I saw a Patronus fly into the house while I was driving! Is everyone alright?!"

The Weasley children had slipped back downstairs when they heard the crash, and were looking at their parents with wide eyes.

"Calm down Arthur." Dumbledore said, soothingly. "I will fill you in, but first I think you ought to put the children to bed."

"Of course. Come children, it's getting late. If you are hungry, I will bring you all up soup in a bit, alright?" Mrs. Weasley physically pushed them upstairs to get them moving. "Go on now."

As soon as the children had vanished, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley took a seat with Dumbledore.

"So," The old man began. "Unfortunately, the Death Eaters refuse to believe their master has gone into hiding, and they have taken Harry. We are in a very bad position, as they will either keep him, or ask random. The best I think we can do is bring the Order to Stonehenge, and see what they want…."

* * *

Harry landed roughly in a dark alley. He did not know where he was, but the area looked like it wasn't far from London.

"Welcome to my home, Potter." Malfoy said, calmly readjusting his robes.

"This is it?" Harry looked at the shoddy shed in front of him, slightly disappointed.

"Don't be absurd." Malfoy smirked. He tapped the ground and suddenly Harry began sinking into the ground.

"What's going on?!" Harry yelped, shutting his eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Relax. Open your eyes."

Harry did as he as told, and gaped. He was now in a large parlor, taller than he had ever seen. The walls were covered in a sheer, silk fabric, and the floor was of the whitest marble. Paintings that must've been priceless lined the walls, and a giant chandelier made of diamonds illuminated the room with a soft golden glow. The centre of the room held a grand staircase, easily reaching at least three stories high, also made of marble. Harry could barely count the number of doors he saw.

"This is…beautiful." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. He noted how his voice echoed in the spacious home, and couldn't help shivering in awe. Never had he seen a home like this one, even in the richest areas of England.

"Yes. This house holds many rooms, contained within five stories. It includes dungeons as well. You will, of course, be staying there."

Harry blinked at Malfoy. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was a group of large men coming at him, wands outstretched.

'_Crap.'_


End file.
